In Which Kurt Hummel is Having a Really Bad Day
by thislittlespark
Summary: All Kurt wanted to do was bury himself under a pile of blankets and hide from the rest of the world. Instead he attempts to distract himself from thoughts of the person that was the cause of his terrible mood.  FluffyCollegeKlaineOneshot


It had been an extremely long and tedious day for one Kurt Hummel. By the time he walked through the door of his off-campus apartment in the early evening he was about ready to bitchslap the next person to look at him sideways. He had woken in a terrible mood, accidentally smashing a bottle of his favourite moisturiser as a result of his crankiness. He had then proceeded to drop his coffee in a gutter on his way to his first class before getting into a serious disagreement with his group members over the best way to approach their assignment on musical theatre in the 1950s. And this was all before lunch.

The young man sighed and dropped his keys onto the counter, shuffling his way to the fridge. He opened the appliance and stared blankly at its contents for a few moments before shutting the door again and moving to stand in front of the kitchen sink.

Kurt was restless. He didn't know what to do with himself. All he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep but knew he couldn't just ignore the papers he had due that week. And so instead of giving into the urge to hide from the rest of the world under a mountain of blankets, he shuffled to get himself a glass of juice.

He settled himself into the desk chair in front of his computer, determined to at least get some of his coursework done that evening and not allow the horrible day to be a complete waste. His studies were usually a pleasant distraction. He was hoping that his assignments would kept his mind off the reason for his terrible mood that day and the reason his heart would pang with loneliness and regret every time something would remind him of a certain someone.

Each time one of these triggers popped into his brain – a song, a funny anecdote, a reaction to something he had read that was so alike to how that person would have reacted, or the urge to pull out his phone and text him when an interesting thought cropped up – Kurt found it physically draining. His shoulders would sag and he'd let out a breathy sigh.

After the third instance of literally having to shake his head to get his thoughts away from _him_ and back on the paper he was working on, Kurt decided to give up for the night. He couldn't get anything done and just couldn't resist the call of his bed for much longer. He closed the lid of his laptop and moved away from the desk, before moving to carry out his bedtime routine – not quite finding the energy or caring enough to make use of all his night creams.

One final glance in his bathroom mirror showed exactly how crap he was feeling; his puffy red eyes giving away everything. Kurt splashed water on his face one last time, and began making his way to his bedroom. He was pulling the covers of his bed back, ready to finally sink into their comfort when he heard the click of the front door; someone was turning a key and letting themselves into his apartment.

Logically, he knew there was only one other person who had a key to that door, apart from his land lord. But his mind couldn't quite grasp the idea that he would be there.

"Kurt?" an all too familiar voice called from the hallway. Kurt would know that voice anywhere. But that didn't mean he was any less shocked, or could bring himself to move in the direction of the man he most wanted to see.

He was still standing in shock when the newcomer came looking for him, stopping just in the doorway of the bedroom and offering the boy a small smile.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured in disbelief. "What are you doing here, in New York? You're supposed to be in San Francisco. You couldn't get away. You told me, that you couldn't come see me."

Blaine took a step forward, as though being pulled closer to Kurt, like he needed to be closer. It was clear he didn't know how to explain himself now that he was actually here. "You weren't answering my calls or my messages."

Kurt merely blinked at the boy across from him as Blaine took another small step, further shortening the gap between them.

"I couldn't stand the hurt in your voice when I told you I wasn't coming over this weekend, so I just ignored logic and got on a plane."

"You're insane," Kurt spoke quietly, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. "I thought we decided that this was too difficult? And you can't just pick up and leave your job and your classes; you can't keep doing that every time we have a fight."

"I know," Blaine looked down, like a small child being scolded or maybe more accurately like a lost puppy. "I know what we had decided and I have responsibilities but I just couldn't think straight knowing you were unhappy. And it hit me that you shouldn't have to be unhappy, and I shouldn't have to be unhappy."

Blaine took the final step towards Kurt, their hands brushing lightly together and eyes locked. "I love you, Kurt. You know that, and I should be showing you that every single day, because you deserve more than just scattered weekend visits, tearful goodbyes and sporadic skype dates. "

"What are you trying to say, Blaine?"

"I'm moving to New York." Something akin to fear was present in the eyes of the dark haired boy for the first time – his nerves were beginning to show, "If you'll have me."

A small smile began to spread across Kurt's face, his hands reaching forward to find their place on Blaine's hips. "You really are insane," he sighed, pulling his boyfriend of nearly four years impossibly close and settling his hands on his lower back.

Blaine rose to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck, one hand gently playing with the taller boy's hair, knowing he was the only person that was ever allowed to touch it.

"So does that mean you're happy that I'm here?"

"Of course I'm happy you're here," Kurt sounded exasperated. He was torn between the need to hold onto this man in front of him tight and never ever let him go, and the knowledge that he really ought to listen to the logical part of his brain that was telling him this was stupid. "I just don't see how you can just pick up and move across the country because of me."

"I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing this for us," Blaine moved into Kurt's line of vision, forcing the taller boy to look up from the floor so he could attempt to portray what he was feeling with his eyes. "It'll work because I need this relationship to work."

"I do too, but what about your music and studio time? And your classes; you still have to finish college, Blaine."

"I'll work it out," Blaine insisted, moving his thumb to gently wipe away a tear that had slipped down Kurt's cheek. "Nothing is more worth it or more right than us."

Kurt wasn't sure what made him cave, whether it was the soft touch of his boyfriend's hand on his cheek, the small smile that had crept across the smaller boy's face as though he was incapable of holding in the happiness that Kurt caused him or the way Blaine's words hit him right in the gut, just as they did every time they expressed their love for one another. Kurt knew that when it came to Blaine, he didn't really stand a chance at resisting his charms.

"So, we're going to do this?" He whispered as another lone tear rolled down his face. "You're going to move in with me?"

Blaine's small smile became a full grin, taking over his features before he crashed his lips onto Kurt's, deciding that the time for discussing the situation was over, at least for tonight. All they'd been able to do for weeks was talk and argue and long to be in the same state as each other, let alone in the same room. And now they were here together again and Blaine was finally able to pull his lover close, to gently caress the boy's lips with his own, to slip his fingers into Kurt's soft hair and breathe in his scent deeply.

Kurt responded to his boyfriends kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back tightly and gripping with all that he had, relishing in the fact that he didn't have to let go anymore.


End file.
